ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Soundshock the Griffin
is a video game series being once owned by being its IP were acquired by in mid-2014. The first three games were produced by while newer games would be developed by Toys for Bob. So far, it has four games, a remake and a cartoon including a cancelled cartoon that was to air on 2002 on Cartoon Network. Larry Brantley, the actor of Wishbone from the 1995-1998 PBS series Wishbone, voices the titular character. History Birth of Soundshock and the first game In March 1999, while producing Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, Universal Interactive had came up with a brand new character that is, as well, a mythical creature. This time around, its a griffin. At first, they planned to name the griffin Wishbone, but was immediately renamed to avoid lawsuit with Lyrick Studios (the creators of Wishbone via Big Feats! Entertainment). After several failed name attempts, one worker came up with "Soundshock". They accepted it and it was the griffin's chosen name. Universal wanted to make Soundshock unique by making him non-Sony exclusive (unlike Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon), so they find a good video game studio to produce the games. Ideas included Electronic Arts, Traveller's Tales and Infogrames, Inc. until they chose the then-recently opened Krome Studios. Originally, they chose Carlos Alazraqui as Soundshock before Carlos quit and they chose as Soundshock instead where everyone knew and loved. Production began in January 2000. At first, they aimed the game for its PlayStation, PlayStation 2, PC and Nintendo 64 release date on December 2000. However, it ended up not only to the final September 2001 date, but they had to upgrade the graphics to match the then-new generation and moved the game to GameCube and Xbox (both being launch titles), but remained for the PS2 and PC. Then, in July 2001, production were finally complete and was released on September 7, 2001 to universal critical acclaim. Soundshock the Griffin 2 Soundshock the Griffin: The Rise of The Griffin Aftermath of the third game Acquisition by Activision Soundshock the Griffin: Mythical Trilogy and a new game Installments Games *'Soundshock the Griffin' (2001, released for Xbox, Gamecube, PlayStation 2 and PC) *'Soundshock the Griffin 2' (2005, released for Xbox, Gamecube, Playstation 2 and PC) *'Soundshock the Griffin: The Rise of The Griffin' (2008, released for Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii and PC) (last game in the franchise until the remaster and the last game to be published by Vivendi Games before its closure). *'Soundshock the Griffin: Mythical Trilogy' (2019, released for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and PC) (developed by Toys for Bob) *'Soundshock the Griffin: The Face Paint Tale' (2020) TV Series *''The Chronicles of Soundshock the Griffin'' (2019-present, airs on Netflix) Tropes Cancelled projects *A new game centered around Mattie Lovepaint, the main villain of the first game and a trustworthy ally for the remainder of the game, was planned and was to be created by . However, due to difficulties, it was cancelled. *A cartoon for Soundshock the Griffin was planned and was to air on 2002 on , later ending up moving to Cartoon Network before it was cancelled. However, 17 years after the cartoon's cancellation, Soundshock gained his first cartoon on Netflix. Trivia *Before it was acquired by Activision, (via ), Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, (via Nickelodeon Interactive Entertainment) and had considered acquiring the IP. *Every game in the franchise has a new/different main antagonist. Mythical Trilogy doesn't count since its a remaster to those three games. **Mattie Paintlove in the first game (and the only one to reform and appear in all three games). **TBD in the second game. **Master Minotaur in the third game. **TBD in the fifth game. Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Video game franchises Category:E-rated Games Category:E10+ Category:Soundshock the Griffin Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Activision